huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Adelaide
Adelaide is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Nicaragua and Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Survivor: Panama Adelaide began Survivor: Panama on the orange La Mina tribe. She formed a tight friendship with Charlie early on, though the clear lack of cohesion between the tribe led to them losing the first immunity challenge. As part of the Triple Tribal Council twist, Charlie and Adelaide decided to vote for Erinn. However, the majority eliminated Charlie after only one day. Without an ally now, Adelaide laid low and joined the majority when it was decided that Brendan was the next target. This vote left Natalia and Thomas on the outs, allowing Adelaide to slip under the radar and into the majority alliance. At their next loss, Adelaide voted with the majority and Thomas was voted out. After winning immunity, Adelaide remained on La Mina with Axel and Laura and was joined by Alexis, Cody, Darcy, Hayden, Hunter, Joey, Kayla, Oliver, Peighton and Sarah. At the Double Tribal Council, Adelaide remained with her original La Mina tribe members to vote for Oliver but Kayla was eliminated. With two small alliances in the minority, Adelaide joined forces with original Bayoneta members and intended to eliminate Darcy at their next loss. However, Darcy was able to convince Axel to turn on his allies and Adelaide was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Nicaragua In her second chance during Survivor: Nicaragua, Adelaide was on the yellow La Flor tribe. The La Flor tribe won the first three immunity challenge and did not have to go to tribal council. When La Flor lost their first tribal council, Hayden was voted out for his poor work ethic around camp and in the challenges. At the Tribe Switch, Adelaide was on the blue Espada tribe with Kyle, Vanessa, Matthew and Priya from her original tribe. When the new Espada tribe lost the immunity challenge, Adelaide was one of the castaways considered. There was a 3-3-2 tie between Adelaide and Peighton and a tie-breaking revote had to occur. At the revote, the majority of castaways voted for Adelaide, sending her home on Day 14. Survivor: Blood vs. Water After her two poor performances, Adelaide competed on Survivor: Blood vs. Water with her brother, Ryder. Although she was a returning player, she was placed on the red Tadhana tribe consisting of mainly new castaways. Adelaide was safe from the first few tribal councils that the poorly performing Tadhana tribe had, mainly because she was considered useful for being a returning player. She was able to make the tribe switch and stayed on Tadhana with fellow castaways Mallory, Gabriella and Lana. For being one part of a pair, Beau was voted out. This coupled with Domenic, Gabriella's brother on this new tribe, Mallory was also eliminated, leaving Adelaide with less allies. However, she was spared and made the merge. At the first merged tribal council, Mandy was voted out for being a threat after returning from Redemption Island. With little to no allies left in the game, Adelaide continued to play as a lone wolf. However, at the second merged tribal council, the votes were between Fawn, Tucker and Adelaide. She was voted out on Day 23 and became the second member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Karleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways